Pikmin : The Food Crisis
Pikmin: The Food Crisis is a fan game created by Marty. Story First part : Some time has passed since the events of Pikmin 3. Louie is still on PNF-404. However, dramatic problems were occuring on Hocotate. Like what happened to Koppai some time ago, Hocotate's population is booming and food is getting rare. As such, Hocotatians begin to look for vegetables and pieces of fruit. Olimar is known to be an experienced captain, and so, he's sent to PNF-404 to find food in order to save Hocotate's population. Olimar will go with only 1 food supply... On his way, Olimar will find Louie, who will join Olimar in his quest. Louie says he managed to survive by eating little creatures. Once enough food is found, Olimar and Louie are ready to leave PNF-404 and get back to Hocotate. Another terrible event was happening... Once back, Olimar and Louie learn that The President has used Hocotate Freight to buy a massive number of vegetables and fruits from other planets (Koppai is not part of them) to save Hocotate. As such, The President goes, alongside Olimar and Louie, again to PNF-404, to find more treasures in order to recover the new debt. At the same time, Koppai's moon was in trouble because of a booming population too. As the inhabitants are frugivore, they need fruits to survive. Second part : Back to our Hocotatians, things were again taking a dramatic turn : the Hocotate Ship crashed, making Olimar, Louie and the President unable to take refuge during night, and recovering treasures. Fortunately, they have a KopPad , a machine made on planet Koppai which allows interspacial communications. They also possess 5 food supplies. They contact Hocotate, though nobody wants to go to the planet because it's too dangerous. The three Hocotatians will make a last attempt by calling Alph, Brittany and Charlie. The three Koppaites accept to help them, and they also propose their help to Coppa Lee in trying to find fruits during their trip. While waiting for the Koppaites to arrive, the Hocotatians have to find a way to survive at night. They take refuge in a cave, where they will discover three new types of Pikmin, along with their Onions. These Pikmin can only survive at night. They will use these Pikmin to explore the planet during nighttime, and they will sleep during daytime, when there are fewer active creatures. Once the Koppaites arrive on the planet some days later, they will begin to look for the Hocotatians, thanks to the KopPad.They have brought enough food supplies to sustain everybody at will. Once everybody is reunited, the Hocotatians will say they prefer to explore the planet during night, in order to gain time. The Koppaites, however, will only explore the planet during daytime. They also receive news through their KopPad, indicating that Coppa Lee (Koppai's Moon) only has food for everybody for 50 days. Once this time has passed, there will be no food for the Coppa Leeans. The Hocotatians also have 50 days to recover the debt. Once enough treasures and fruits are found, the 6 explorers get back to their planet : The Hocotatians even give pieces of fruits to thank the Koppaites. The latter then bring the food back to Coppa Lee, and so they become the saviours of their moon's population. Areas To do : Add descriptions First part *Awakening Wild *Autumnal Garden *Shiverburn Tundra *Tropical River These areas are the same as Pikmin 3, but with different seasons, hzards and enemies. Second part *Freezeflame Iceberg *Radioacidic Zone *Poisonous Heights *Electrical Pool These areas are new. Pikmin types First part *Red Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Icy Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *Rock Pikmin Second part Day: *Red Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Icy Pikmin *White Pikmin *Winged Pikmin Night: *Orange Pikmin *Black Pikmin *Radioactive Pikmin Enemies To do : Add other enemies, as well as notes for Olimar, Louie, and Brittany. *Cryoclasmic Slooch *Artic Cannon Beetle *Shiverleaf *Icy Progg *Desicatted Shiverleaf *Icy Blowhog *Acidic Blowhog *Acigoolix *Acidic Dweevil *Radioactive Blowhog *Radioactive Bloyster *Radioactive Dweevil New Pikmin and their abilities To do : add more information, and scientific notes (evolutioons) *Icy Pikmin : impervious to freezing *Black Pikmin : can see very easily at night, very hard to see. Are very aggresive : deal 20 points of damages. However, they will attack the current leader for a while if one of them dies. They also can't stand being with other Pikmin types, and they don't like light either (it can kill them). These Pikmin can only be used at night. *Orange Pikmin : resist to acidic attacks. Can only be used at night. *Radioactive Pikmin : are ten times stronger than other Pikmin types, and are as fast as White Pikmin, though they're very weak (deal 1 point of damage). They are radioactive and are impervious to these attacks. They can only be used at night. Some Pikmin also possess new abilites : *Purple Pikmin : resist to ink *Winged Pikmin: resist to poison, can dig up buried treasures, and they can't die when the sun sets (they fly away) *Rock Pikmin : they can't die when they are frozen by ice, but they have to be delivered by other Rock Pikmin. They can't die because of explosions too. Others To do : add other things. *Icy Bomb-Rock